The Social Worker
by imaginepurple8675
Summary: Hiya! IP is here to present to you THE SOCIAL WORKER! Since their are minors in Titans Tower *cough* Beast Boy and Raven, a social worker has to come to the tower and consider it ok for them to stay.  Things get sticky when the Titan's get the message.
1. Worries

Hiya! IP is here to present to you... THE SOCIAL WORKER! Ok, heres the plot. Since their are minors in Titans Tower (*cough* Beast Boy and Raven), a social worker has to come to the tower and consider it ok for them to stay. Things get sticky when the Titan's get the message. BBxRae some RobStar and CyBee

DISCLAIMER: Wanna know a secret? I... Don't own the Teen Titan's! Juicy,huh?

The Social Worker

**Raven's POV**

It was a strange day at Titans Tower. A little wierd for Raven considering she had not seen anyone all day. She actually enjoyed the solitude, though.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. "Who is it," she asked.

"It is I, Starfire. Friend Robin says he requires the entire team in the room of common," Starfire gleefully said through the door.

Raven sighed, "Alright"

When Raven entered the common room, she saw Robin's face had a a bad look. _This can't be good._ Raven thought.

"Where's Beast Boy?" he asked.

"I knocked on his door and there was no answer. Is our friend hurt?" Starfire asked innocently.

"I'm sure hes fine," Robin said flattly leaving the common room to go get Beast Boy.

Raven sat down and started reading. It only lasted a moment though because Robin walked back in with Beast Boy.

"He had fallen back to sleep," Robin said a little angry.

"Nice going," Cyborg said.

"Alright team, we have a little situation. I got a letter this morning that said that since their were minors living here, that a social worker would have to come and observe to rule out the tower as safe or not," Robin explained slowly.

"We're superheros and they want to rule us as safe or not? That's stupid!" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

"That's the law, and as superheros we follow the law," Robin said authoritivly.

Everyone was a little taken by this situation. All except Starfire. "Please, what is a minor?"

"It's a person under the age 18," Raven finally spoke up, "Robin, I'm not seeing what the big deal is. They come, they observe us, they say we are fine, and then they leave."

"Let me explain it this way, theres going to be a person who will come and say if superheros, who put thier lives on the line everyday, if they are safe or not," Robin explained once again.

"I've been in a situation like this before. When I was still with my parents, a social worker came and it feels like they move into your head. They ask you huge personal questions and you have to answer them honestly," Cyborg said roughly.

"Not only that, but their sending one who will basicly control every action," Robin said with his head bowed.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Robin went all over the tower searching for him with no luck.

"Split up and find him," Robin said.


	2. Arrivals and Departures

Ok... Chapter 2. Get ready. I'm gonna blow your minds. ;D

Chapter 2

**Raven's POV**

Raven decided she would go to the park. She knew there would be a small chance of him being there. But on her way, she saw him walking towards the movie theater. She thought about just pretending she didn't see him, but she decided differently.

She took out her comunicator. "Raven to Robin. I have visual on Beast Boy."

"Good work, Raven. Get him and bring him back to the tower. We'll meet you there," Robin told her.

She flew down and landed in front of Beast Boy.

"Can I help you?" Beast Boy asked. This wasn't like him. She knew there was something he wasn't saying.

"Robin needs us back at the tower," Raven said plainly. It was almost bothering how expressionless the two were.

"Whatever," Beast Boy said then tried to transform before Raven grabbed him.

"What's your problem?" Raven asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I asked first," Raven said.

"I've had bad dealings with social workers. Their nothing but bad news. Do you not get that we could be kicked out of Titans Tower?" Beast Boy asked concerned.

"Of course I get it, but worrying isn't going to do much good. Do you really think a social worker is going to throw super heros out of their house because their minors? We are only minors for another year," Raven told Beast Boy, "Your waisting your energy on something thats pointless to worry about."

Beast Boy took a big breath, "Thanks Rae."

"Don't call me that," she mentioned before they took off.

When they arrived, Cyborg greeted them. "What took y'all so long?"

"Beast Boy wouldn't stop worrying about the social worker thing," Raven said.

"Hey! I've had bad experiances with social workers! A social worker placed me in a home filled with abusers!" Beast Boy screamed at Raven.

"And I told you that it's nothing to worry about now," Raven half yelled at him.

Beast Boy walked away from Raven and Cyborg. "Don't worry, Rae. It's B. He's real senseitive about his past. He'll get over it," Cyborg said.

"I'm afraid it might not be that simple this time," Raven said before she walked away to the common room where Beast Boy had gone as well. Cyborg soon followed, but was still gathering what Raven said.

"Ok, team, once again, the social worker is coming tomorrow. She will be staying for a week. She will proably be older in her thirties or fourties. Get good sleep. Tomorrow she will arrive and begin the one-on-one questions," Robin informed the team.

Everyone went to their room and went to bed awaiting tomorrow.

The next day finally came and the whole team had already cleaned the place. The social worker would be there at any minute.

"There she is! I'll go get her," Robin said as he scurried.

Robin walked in with a girl who looked to be around twenty.

"Hey, guys! I'm Shelby!" the social worker, now known as Shelby, said.

**HAHA! Didin't expect the social worker to be young, did ya?**

**Don't worry! Me neither! It's a suprise to us both! Anyways please review!**


	3. Schemes

**I'm Back, Take That! Chapter 3 is going to be... unpredictable, really unpredictable... MWAHAHAHA!**

Chapter 3

Everyone stared at Shelby in awe. She was not what anyone thought. They were all thinking of a older lady. No. She was blonde, blue-eyed girl. (BTW Before you freak, this is not Terra! TBH I'm a proud Terra-hater!)

_This will be so easy. What was Beast Boy worried about? _Raven thought.

"Uhh..." Shelby stood there waiting for someone to say something.

"Sorry, Shelby," Raven said In her monotone,"Your just not what we expected."

"Haha! Yeah, I get that a lot," Shelby understood, "When do you think they will break out of this... trance."

"Just about..." Right as Raven said that Beast Boy jumped up and ran for his room as everyone watched.

"What's with him?" Shelby questioned.

"How much time ya got?" Cyborg joked.

"Hes had a bad experiance with a social worker..." Robin trialed off.

"Most people do," Shelby said, "But don't worry I will make this as painless as possible."

"That's... comforting," Cyborg said.

"Haha! Well, anyways, where can I put my bags?" Shelby asked.

"Right this way," Robin said while guiding Shelby out.

"Nice place y'all got," Shelby said looking around.

"Thanks. We try," Robin replied.

"Well, I was thinking of starting as soon as I see the room I will be staying in," Shelby siad as she walked into a room that looked like a prarie," Wow."

"Yeah, it used to be a former teammate's," Robin said,"Now we just use it as a guest room."

"Ok, who should I interveiw first?" Shelby asked witha smile on her face.

"I was thinking me since I'm the leader of the team."

"Alright! Ok I have came up with many various questions. I need you to answer them truefully instead of how you think should answer them."

"Ok, I'm ready!" Robin siad with a grin.

"Alright, first question. In three to five years where do you see yourself?"

"I hope to see myself still leading this team, married to Starfire."

"Great. Are you in a current relationship? If so, with whom?"

"Well, I'm currently in a relationship with Starfire."

"And how long and how well is that going?"

"About two years now and going just fine."

The whole interveiw was things that were pretty basic. Some were pretty hard to answer. Like, ones about Terra.

"And that conclueds our interveiw!" Shelby said estaticly,"Who should I interveiw next?"

"Um.. Proably Star."Robin said hoping to keep Beast Boy last.

They left to go find Starfire in her room. When Robin left, Shelby started the interveiw with her useing a lot of the same questions she used with Robin. They were a little longer with her since she had a story to tell about each one.

"Thank you, Starfire. I have all I need." Shelby said turning off her tape recorder.

"You are most welcomed, Shelby! Tell me, would you enjoy doing the painting of the nails with me later?" Starfire said looking a Shelby hopefully.

"I did my research. And found out that you love to do that, so I brought all my nail polish to paint nails with you." When Shelby said this, Starfire squeled.

"We will when I conclued the interveiws."

"Alright! See you then Friend Shelby!" This caught Shelby off guard. She did not expect to be called friend.

Right then her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it. She then stepped into the hall.

Raven was walking through when she saw Beast Boy hunched over spying on Shelby.

"Beast Boy.." She whispered harshly.

He turned around scared that she was there. Then put a finger to his lips signaling for her to be quiet. She tried to pull him away, but he refuse so she sat there to make sure he didn't do anything he might regret.

"You will never believe what happened...she called me her friend...no she ment it... what are you trying to say... I do to take my job seriously!... look I'm tired of you accusing me Kate!... Yeah, well I'll talk to you later. I have to interveiw Cyborg.

She hung up and stood up. Then saw Raven dragging Beast Boy torwards her.

"Uh.. Hi guys, what's up?" Shelby asked curiously.

"Guess who I caught spying?" Raven siad pointing to Beast Boy who was almost in tears.

"Now, Beast Boy," Shelby said in a soothing tone, well aware he was terrified, " Why were we spying?"

"..." Beast Boy barely mumbled.

"What?"

"I wanted to hear your background story," He said so Shelby could hear.

"Well why didn't you just ask?" Shelby asked.

"Why do you think? He was scared," Raven said.

Shelby looked at Raven, then to Beast Boy.

"Tell y'all what, when I'm done interveiwing y'all, y'all can interveiw me!" When Shelby said this, Beast Boy lightened up. "It's settled then."

Then Shelby got an evil look, "How about we all interveiw eachother?"

Beast Boy got the idea. Raven did too but didn't show it.

Then they went to go tell the others of their brilliant plan.

"Man, Shelby! I'm liking you better by the minute!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Well, thanks!" Shelby said back, "Let me finish these interveiws so we can get started!"


	4. A Game

**Well I'm glad on how this is going. Uh... BTW this is my first fanfic... Just thought y'all would like to know that! Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 4

When Shelby had finished the interviews, which all went pretty smoothly, they all sat around on the couch. They were all wondering who would speak up first.

"Ok," Shelby said breaking the silence, "Ask me anything!"

"Um.. Ok.. Lets see, oh, how many brother and sisters do you have?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh... Your not going to believe me... 23," Shelby said slowly.

"23?" Cyborg asked astonished.

"Yep," she said.

"Uh, I've got one, " Amazingly it was Raven who spoke up.

"Shoot, " Shelby said.

"How long have you ben doing your job?"

"Good one. I've been a social worker for a year now, "Shelby said trying to figure out why she asked.

"How many families have you helped?" Raven asked quickly.

"Um... For a while I was studying under someone, but i have had three clients so far, "Shelby said with a grin.

"Have you had to abduct anyone yet?" Robin asked.

"Me, no, but while I was under someone I have seen where one of my colleges had to, "Shelby said with a sad face, "No pressure, though. I will review your answers from the interviews and hopefully solve one piece of my puzzle."

"And what would that piece be?" Cyborg asked.

"Personality and relationships," Shelby said.

"Wait, what do you mean by relationships?" Robin questioned.

"As in what are your relationship toward each other."

Everyone stared at Shelby. "You know, brother, sister, friend, enemy, and so on," Shelby explained.

"And what will this teach you?" Raven asked

"Well, if your all enemies toward each other, I would have to remove you," Shelby said casually.

"What if only a pair of us our enemies," Cyborg asked.

"Well, that depends if they are a murder kind of hate or a argue kind of hate," Shelby explained once again.

Everyone calmed down.

"How did you know you wanted to be a social worker?" Beast Boy asked. Raven knew how long he had been wanting to ask that.

"Well, growing up being one of twenty-two, I had social workers coming in and out of our house, so I guess thats why," Shelby answered.

"Do you like being one," Raven asked.

"It has it's ups and downs. Up sides I meet people like y'all, down side if I have to remove people, it could hurt a lot of people," Shelby said sadly.

"Where did you grow up?" Beast Boy asked.

"I grew up in Texas. Born and raised. My parents still live there with a lot of my siblings," Shelby said proudly.

"Do you miss Texas?" Raven asked.

"Yes. I love Texas, but this town had a pull, plus I live with two of my sisters."

"Oh, really? What are thier names?" Beast Boy asked.

"Lea and Madi."

"How old are they?" Raven questioned.

"Same as me. We're triplets," Shelby said casually.

"Identical?" Beast Boy asked baffled.

"Yup. We're close," Shelby said proudly.

"We would love to meet them," Robin said, breaking the pattern.

Shelby all of the sudden got a really sad look.

"What? What I say?" Robin asked suprised.

"Nothing, it's just y'all can't meet them because I'm your social worker. You can't see me outside of this," Shelby said now sad.

"Oh. Thats disappointing," Cyborg said.

"Starfire don't be sad. I'm still here!" Shelby said trying to cheer her up.

"Yes, but friend, we can not be friends!" Starfire said almost in tears.

Shelby sat there very quiet staring at the floor.

"Well, y'all have a check for hospitality," Shelby said very quiet.

"I think its time for bed," Robin said with authoritively but gently.

"Agreed," Beast Boy said.

**Kinda sad right? Don't worry it will get better. Swear! -IP**


	5. Results

**Sorry for not responding to the reviews. I just figured out how to do that. XD**

**stormygirl335: A little sad, I agree, but it gets so much better in this chapter!**

**Aonns02: Yeah, just a little detail about her.**

**aslan333: There is something about her... I was gonna tell you all it at the end of the story... Stick around till then! (BTW, she does NOT betray them... There's just a lot about her...)**

**stormygirl335 and Aonns02, I'm not going to reply to your earlier reviews since I just did these.**

**I got some great news and some bad news... The great news is I'm writing this chater! The bad news is the story is going to come to a close in a few chapters... I know, aweful right? Anyways IP (Ok, for those of you who don't get it IP means imaginepurple which my screen name is imaginepurple8675 so ya...) IP here to say, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5

Raven woke up at seven, as she did any other day. _Good thing Shelby isn't a early waker. _She thought to herself.

It was rainy that day. Very stormy, but no lightning.

Raven picked her favorite spot next to the window, but right when she was going to meditate, somthing stopped her. She looked out the window and saw Shelby lying on the ground in the rain.

She was concerned, so she got up and went out to check on her. When she got outside she put a shield over her so she wouldn't get wet and ran out to Shelby.

When she got to Shelby, she relized she was looked up at Raven with sad eyes. Raven knew it was about last night.

"Hi," Shelby said pitifully.

"Hey," Raven said questionably, "What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep," Shelby said plainly.

"So you decided to come sit in the rain. Sounds like a good plan," Raven said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, well it helps me cope. I'll only be out here for a few more minutes, then I'll come inside," Shelby said.

"Okay," Raven said as she turned to go back inside.

After two hours, Raven had not seen Shelby come inside yet, but dismissed it.

"Morning, Raven," Robin said as he walked in, "Anyone else up yet?"

"Just Shelby, shes outside," Raven said in her monotone.

"In the rain?" Robin exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't worry, I checked on her. "She said the rain helped her cope and that she would be in a few minutes two hours ago."

"And you havn't checked back?" Robin asked still in shock. Raven shook her head.

Robin rushed out side where he found Shelby. He rushed over to her. She was soaked.

"Hey," she simply said.

"Hi. What are you doing out here?" he asked concerned a little.

"Rain helps me cope. I love how it feels as to falls on you,"she replied.

"Are you stressed about last night?" he asked.

"Yes, but thats not the only thing," she said, "Listen, I found somethings in my interveiws that are a little astonishing and I thought you being leader and all that you would like to know,"

He nodded for her to continue.

"Okay, well I found that you and Star are perfect for eachother. I also found that Cyborg is in a relationship with this Bumble Bee girl."

"So far, Shelby, none of those things are astonishing," he said a little too plainly.

"Let me finish. I interviewed Beast Boy and Raven and, okay I don't know if there is a glitch with my mind, but their perfect for each other," Shelby finished a little nerveous on how he'd talk the news.

He sat there for a moment, trying to put what Shelby had said together.

"I kinda believe that," he said slowly.

"You do?" Shelby asked amazed by his feedback.

"Yeah. Are you going to tell them?" Robin asked.

"No, I will tell you and Cy about your results, and possibly Cy about theirs, but besides that they have to figure it out on thier own. Now if they asked me specificly about if the other was their match, then yes I would," Shelby said. The way she put it kind of confused Robin.

"So, if Beast Boy came to you and asked if Raven was his match, you would say yes?" Robin asked still trying to figur it out.

"Right," Shelby said.

"Okay, lets go inside. You have been out here long enough," Robin said concerned about Shelby.

Shelby sighed," Alright."

Shelby went inside to tell Cyborg and Starfire about thier results. Beast Boy became extremely eager to know his.

"Shelby, what did mine say?"

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, I can't tell you. I only told them because their in a relationship with the other person," Shelby said, upset that she couldn't spill, "But if you were to asked me a name, I could tell you yes or no.."

Beast Boy got a huge grin on his face.


	6. SURPRISE!

**Okay, listen, contrary to popular belief, there is nothing wrong with Shelby. Just stay tuned. The great thing about stories is not all the answers are in the end! What a concept.**

**Sunshine-Midnight123: Yeah she did stay out there for 2 hours because of that, but we all have our silly ways of getting over things. Mine is to listen to depresing (I know, spelled wrong) And clean.**

**stormygirl335: Agreed! BTW love the word! I think I will use that around people!**

**Aonns02: Haha, yeah, bout time right? In this chapter, his brains kick in later.**

**aslan333: Thanks. I try. B)**

Chapter 6

"Argent?"

"No"

"Jinx?"

"No"

Beast Boy desprately pressed his questions to Shelby getting the same answer.

"Terra?"

"Well, yes, but I'm thinking of another person," Shelby explained.

Beast Boy was at a loss. He did have one more guess though. He gulped hard.

"Raven?" he asked quietly, but it still grabbed everyones attention. Inclueding Raven's.

Shelby just stood there with a blank stare on Beast Boy. Raven quietly stepped out of the room. She had already figured it out.

"Yes," Shelby said quietly before running out of the room after Raven.

Raven had gone to her room, as always. Shelby arrived at her door as it closed. She sat for a second, gathering what she was going to say. She gently knocked on her door.

"What do you want?" Raven said sounding really mad.

"Can you open the door?" Shelby asked calmly. She watched at the door slid open to only reveal half of Raven.

"Okay, Raven, I need to show you something," Shelby told her.

"No," Raven said. As she slid her door closed, Shelby caught it.

"Wasn't a question," Shelby said as she grabbed Raven by the wrist and dragged her to the guest room.

"What in the world?"Raven hissed.

"Okay, listen to your interview," Shelby said as she put her recording on. After a few minutes, the recording ended.

"Okay, now listen to Beast Boy's. By the way, I'm not supposed to be showing you these so shush." she said as she put the recording on. A few minutes later, it also ended.

"There complete oppisites," Raven said like it was a waist of time.

"Exactly, two ways you know if two people are perfect for each other, 1) their answers match up or 2) their answers are completely oppisite," Shelby said.

"Okay," Raven said walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Shelby asked.

"To take care of something," Raven said.

Shelby knew exactly what she meant.

Raven found Beast Boy on the roof. He turned to see who it was. When he saw it was her, he panicked.

"Uh, Raven, what are you doing here?" Beast boy asked quickly.

"I think you know the answer to that," Raven said in her monotone.

"Yeah, that was a bit akward," Beast Boy said.

"Well, you called it upon your self," Raven pointed out.

"Well, I was running out of stalling names!" Beast Boy said defensively. Raven closed her eyes.

"Right, sorry," Beast Boy backed off.

They sat for a moment in silence. Raven opened her eyes to see the sunset.

"Well, what's supposed to happen now?" Beast Boy asked cluelessly.

"That's for you to decide," Raven said, not looking at him but he was looking at her.

"Can I get your opinion?" Raven looked at him, a sign that the answer was yes.

"I can't decide whether or not Shelby's right. What do you think?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"You seem to think shes right, so who am I to argue?" Raven said. Beast Boy took that as a yes and hugged her.

Raven became stiff, "Your hugging me."

"Yes I am, but it's not a complete hug unless the other hugs back," Beast Boy stated.

"Baby steps," Raven said, surprisingly hugging back.

Beast Boy pulled back and kissed her full on the mouth for a couple seconds, then pulled away. Raven slapped him. Beast Boy was shocked. Raven didn't have a angry face, she actually looked a bit.. happy.

"What was that for?" Beast Boy asked astonished.

"Old times," Raven said as she side stepped closer to Beast Boy. Beast Boy put an arm over her shoulder as they watched the rest of the sunset.

**I know, FLUFF! But what did you expect? I warned you! Anyways, lemme know what you think!**


	7. More Problems

**bookiehere: Yeah, pretty genious, right?**

**aslan333: Isn't it?**

**Aonns02: I don't understand what suprises you. She slaps him all the time!**

**Okay, this is THE chapter. The great and powerful chapter! Enjoy...**

Chapter 7

As Beast Boy and Raven walked inside, everyone was in the common room.

"Did you guys work it out?" Robin asked. Beast Boy looked at Raven and Raven nodded.

"More than ever," Beast Boy said.

"Well, whats that supposed to mean?" Cyborg asked.

"I think it means their together," Shelby said staring at them. They both nodded. Everyone looked at them wide-eyed. All but one.

"Please, what does Shelby mean by 'together'?" Starfire asked quietly.

"It means their going out," Robin said still staring at the two. Cyborg turned away from them and over at Shelby.

"Man, you are good at your job," he said. Shelby got a weird look on her face.

"About that," Shelby said cautiously, "I've decided I'm going to go to med school to study to become a pediatrician."

"So, what happens with us?" Raven asked.

"Well, I will finish out y'alls then quit," Shelby said.

"Will you be able to come and visit us again?" Beast Boy asked. Shelby nodded.

"Glorious!" Starfire shouted abruptly.

"This calls for dinner," Cyborg said.

"Please, let me cook. I'm great and it's the least I could do," Shelby said.

"Well, alright. If you insist," Cyborg said.

An hour later, Shelby had finished making the dinner. She had made chicken lo mien, but for Beast Boy she made tofu lo mien, with rice.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could cook," Robin said complementing Shelby.

"I never kid about food," she said serious but then laughed when she finished the sentance.

The Titan's visited and enjoyed their dinner with Shelby. They were becoming quite fond of her.

Near the end of dinner, Shelby's phone went off. Shelby picked it up and her face immediatly went down. "I'm sorry, I have to take this," she said getting up.

The Titan's got quiet but continued their conversation. They all looked over to Shelby as she was upset with who ever she was talking to. She suddenly hung up and hung herself over the counter proped with her arms. Raven suddenly got up.

"I'll go talk to her," Raven said as she walked.

The rest of the Titan's sat there talking, knowing they would cetch up later.

"What's going on?" Raven said with a hint of cocern in her voice.

"Just a colege, who thinks I'm getting too attached to y'all," Shelby said turning towrad Raven, "But she doesn't know I'm quitting after this job."

"Well, what did you say?" Raven asked curiously.

"I lied and told her that thats how you get them to tell you things. I really don't feel that way about y'all. I pratically love y'all," Shelby said casually. Hit suddenly hit Raven that Shelby said she loved them.

No one ever had said they loved eachother there. Well mabey Robin and Starfire, but they were a couple. Raven said nothing back.

"Why do you look like you just got punched in the stomach?" Shelby said looking worried.

"What? Oh, no reason. Come on lets get back to them," Raven said.

Raven couldn't get what Shelby said off her mind. It felt so unreal for the moment being.

"Rae, you okay?" Beast Boy asked worried.

"Yeah, I just need air," Raven replied going to the roof.

"Okay," Beast Boy said as he watched her get up and step out.

"She alright?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"I hope so," Beast Boy replied quietly.

**Uh oh. Raven's acting OOC. That's unusual! Anyways, I won't be posting tomorrow because I will be at a friend's all day and night... So review please. And please tell me if I'm making Raven too OOC. I'm doing my best at keeping her like she is in the tv shows but it's so hard to nail her. She is definatly the person people have the hardest time writing about.**


	8. Ackward

**Okay. Here we go, Chapter 8... Get ready, Get set, READ!**

Chapter 8

Beast Boy was insanely worried about Raven. He knew that she was proably trying to figure it out, but he couldn't kick the feeling she wanted him with her.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go check on Raven," he said while getting up.

"Do what you gotta do," Robin said. Beast Boy nodded back.

He ran to her room and found she wasn't there. He decided he would check the roof. There he found her.

"Raven?" he asked.

"Beast Boy, I know that after many years of me throwing you off of the roof you know not to bug me during meditation," she replied.

"Yeah, but I just wondered, what happened back there?" Beast Boy asked with caution. Raven sighed and floated herself to her feet.

"Okay, listen. It's just that there's been so much happening lately and I missed part of my meditation this morning and so much has happened today. I just am mentally exaghsted," Raven explained.

"Well, are you going to come back to the table? We were going to eat ice cream next," Beast Boy said.

"Yes, I'll come with you now," Raven said.

"Alright," Beast Boy said guideing her out.

When they got there, everyone was laughing and talking and hardly noticed Beast Boy and Raven come back in. "Who wants ice cream?" Cyborg asked. They all raised their hands.

"Okay," Cyborg said sheepishly.

"I will help you," Shelby said getting up.

"No, Shelby. You have done enough today. Let us serve you now," Robin said as he got up. Shelby shrugged and sat back down.

They all got served their ice cream and all were on the couch and, once again, talked. Mostly the conversation was about where they all came from and how they got to Teen Titan's.

"It was so crazy how we came together," Beast Boy said, "And I'm pretty sure I heard you call me funny," Beast Boy said wth a sly smile, looking at Raven.

"You heard wrong," she said as the toaster blew up. Shelby gave a questioning look to the team.

"That's normal. Looks like we are getting a new toaster," Robin told Shelby then joked. Raven just sat there.

"Well, Raven, I still havn't heard your story yet," Shelby said trying to break the silence. Raven began to tell her story. It was new to Shelby but the rest of the team had already heard it.

"Neat," Shelby said as she finished.

"Well, I'm out. See y'all in the mornin'," Cyborg said as he walked out.

"Me too," Shelby said.

They all one by one went to bed. Shelby went to go take a shower before bed.

About ten minutes after Shelby got in, Beast Boy went strolling through the halls. He stopped suddenly when he heard singing coming from the bathroom. He stuck his head against the door.

The singing he heard was really good. He already knew it was Shelby's. Suddenly, Raven came around the corner.

"Not again," She told herself, but he heard it.

"Shhh! Just get over here and listen," Beast Boy told her. She didn't budge, but Beast Boy dragged her at the door anyways.

"Okay, so shes a good singer. So what?" she said not caring.

"She's a great singer!" Beast Boy said. The shower and singing stopped, but they were to busy to pay attention.

"Your a stalker," Raven said wanting to turn away.

"Proudly," he said, acting proud.

Shelby opened the door. "Oh um, hi," she said surprised. Beast Boy shrieked but Raven just jumped a bit. They sat in silence for a moment before Beast Boy spoke up.

"Uh, so how was your shower?" Beast Boy asked, earning himself a nudge from Raven.

"It was fine," Shelby said, "Can I go to my room now?" They relized they had been blocking her way. They moved, sheepishly. Shelby started walking away.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, by the way," Beast Boy called after her. Shelby turned and looked at him before returning to her room. After, she was in her room, Beast Boy turned back to Raven.

"Smooth," she said monotonly.

"I always am," Beast Boy said kissing her.

"Sure," she said.

"Gnight, Raven," he said walking away.

"Goodnight," she said turning the other way.

**So... That's that. This chapter just comes to show I'm completely useless after 8. Reveiw!**


	9. Before The Goodbyes

**bookiehere: Haha! Nice!**

**Aonns02: Haha! My sisters laughed so hard when I came up with that! I'm amazed that I did! I'm normally very sarcastic when I'm telling a story...**

**aslan333: Thanks! I thought so too!**

**Ok this might not be as good as the last chapter but we will find out, now won't we? I'm gonna try to end the story in this chapter or the next one... :(**

Chapter 9

In the morning, Raven was meditating when Robin came in. Raven floated down signalling to Robin she was done.

"So Shelby leaves in the morning," Robin said to Raven.

"Yeah, I know," Raven said as she boiled her water for her tea.

"How do you feel about it?" Robin asked as he made breakfast.

"Well, considering she will return to us and we can stay friends with her, I feel alright about it," Raven replied.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"What do you mean? Do you feel differently to it?" Raven asked.

"It's just that she has done so much for us and it feels like we've done so little for her," Robin said. Raven shrugged.

"It's not like we ment for us to become good friends with her," Raven said simply.

"You know, I'm amazed how well you are with this," Robin said looking at her.

"I don't understand,"Raven said.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I thought you would be upset with her coming so close to us considering the last time we let someone this close they betrayed us."

"I got a bad feeling from Terra. I'm not getting that from her," Raven replied. Right then, Cyborg came in.

"Hey y'all. What's up?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothin," Robin said plainly.

"So what's the plan today?" he asked Robin.

"Combat practice, then we go out for pizza," Robin said, "Raven, could you go get Beast Boy while I get Star?" Raven nodded.

Raven walked to Beast Boy's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she walked in to find Beast Boy fast asleep. She went over to him and shook him.

"Beast Boy, combat practice is in thirty minutes," Raven said as she shook him.

"Okay, okay," Beast Boy said as he turned to the other side.

"I'm not going to leave you unless your awake," Raven said, still shaking him.

"Alright, fine. I'll wake up," he said sitting up.

"Good," she said, turning to leave.

"Hey, can I take you out tonight?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure," Raven said, flashing a rare grin. Beast Boy smiled real big. Raven walked out completely. She walked back to the common room where she saw everyone standing there. They all turned to look at her.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"He's coming," Raven replied. A few minutes later, Beast Boy walked in.

"Okay, now that we are all here, we can all go to training," Robin said.

When they got out there, they one-by-one trained as Shelby observed. After they were done, they went out for pizza.

"Okay, that was so cool. I've never seen anything like that!" Shelby said, estaticly.

"Yeah we're pretty cool," Beast Boy said as he dust imaginary dust off his shoulder.

"The coolest," Shelby said, mockingly. Beast Boy stuck his tounge to her. Shelby, having sitting next to him, pushed it back in.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said, shocked, "Gross! Don't you have limits!"

"I grew up with twenty-three brothers and sisters. I have no limits," Shelby said. The rest of the group laughed.

"So, Shelby, what will you do when you get home tomorrow?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Well, I will hug my sisters tight, tell them my news and lock myself in my room for a few days," Shelby said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Oh, after every case I'm always so stressed, I lock myself in my room for a few days listening to music and sleeping," Shelby said.

"What do your sisters do?" Robin asked.

"Lea is a hair and nail stylist and Madi is a special education teacher," Shelby said, proud of her sisters.

"That is wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed.

"So, what is everyone doing tonight?" Robin asked.

"The T-Car needs a little tunin'," Cyborg said.

"Shelby and I shall be painting the nails," Starfire said excitedly. Shelby nodded her head.

"I'm takin' Rae out," Beast Boy said, putting his arm around Raven. Raven used her powers to take his arm off her shoulder, "Don't call me that," she said giving his hand a squeeze to tell him she wasn't mad.

"What about you, Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm going to run some basic tests on the crime rates," Robin said. The waiter came by and gave the bill.

"Shelby, don't even think about it," Robin said before she could tell them she was paying. Shelby shook her head but didn't say anything.

When they got home, Beast Boy and Raven were only home for a few hours before they went out. "Have fun!" Shelby said as the couple left the tower to go to dinner.

"Shall we go paint the nails now?" Starfire said excited. Shelby nodded. She went to the guest room and got a big bag and brought it to Starfire's room. She opened it and revieled hundereds of nail polishes.

"I borrowed a couple pinks from Lea. She has way more than I do,"Shelby said.

"Wow," Starfire said in awe.

Starfire picked out a bright pink and Shelby picked out a dark purple.

"I love purple. It's my absolute favorite color!" Shelby said.

"That is wonderful!" Starfire said in return.

A few hours later, Beast Boy and Raven came back from their date. Raven looked pretty mad.

They went seprate ways. Shelby and Starfire looked at each other.

"I'm gonna go chack on Raven," Shelby said.

"I shall do the same with Beast Boy," Starfire said.

Shelby got up and went to Raven's door and knocked.

"What," she said through the door sounding insanely mad.

"Uh, it's Shelby. Can you open the door?" Shelby asked. Raven opened the door only to reveil her face.

"What happened?" Shelby asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Raven said.

"We have time," Shelby said as she grabbed Raven's arm and carried her to the guest room.

"Spill," Shelby said.

**Lil cliff hanger! It's just Beast Boy not using his brain... as usual. Please review. I know pretty bad but review anyways... please.**


	10. In Terms

**Aonns02: It's pretty stupid... Read and find out!**

**Ok last chapter... BEGIN!**

Chapter 10

"Of course it's stupid, it's Beast Boy!" Raven said.

"Just tell me what happened," Shelby said calmly.

"Okay, we were walking home because we decided not to fly. He reached for my hand and I took hold of it willingly. It wasn't a big deal to me that we were holding hands, but I knew it was to him. And what does his hand have? A buzzer and it buzzed me and he started laughing so I threw him to the ocean," Raven said angerly as various thing blew up in the guest room.

"Wow. Well, Star's with Beast Boy trying to get the story out of him. I don't know how much luck shes having," Shelby said, kind of surprised at what Beast Boy did.

"Well, good luck to her. I'm going to the roof to meditate," Raven said getting up.

"You know, your going to have to talk to him eventually, right?" Shelby said.

"One thing at a time," she said calmly as she proceded to the roof.

Meanwhile

"Friend Beast Boy? It is I, Starfire. Could you open the door?" Starfire said, knocking.

"What?" Beast Boy asked as he slid the door open similarly like Raven did.

"I was just curious as to what happened to put friend Raven in so much distress," Starfire said, innocently.

"Raven freaked out, as usual," Beast Boy replied with no emotion.

"But friend Raven does not behave in that way unless you did something intentionally, should I say, annoying," Starfire said.

"Well, I guess the pressure got to her," he said, closing the door. Starfire sighed and went to Shelby to see if she had any luck with Raven. She arrived at the guest room and knocked on the inside of the door, since it was already opened.

"Friend Shelby, I have had none of the luck with Beast Boy. Have you with Raven?"

"Oh yes," Shelby said dramaticlly, as she continued to tell Starfire what Raven had told her.

"I don't understand. Why did friend Raven become so distressed over that?" Starfire asked.

"Because they were having a serious moment. She thought it was important to Beast Boy," Shelby replied. Suddenly, Beast Boy stood in the door way.

"And now you think I'm an idiot, right?" Beast Boy said kind of sad.

"Not at all. You made a mistake and Raven will forgive you," Shelby said, sure of it.

"How do you know?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because I talked with her and I can see she wants you back. But it's Raven, so next time, easier on the jokes and more serious. Trust me," Shelby said smiling. It put a smile back on Beast Boy's face as well.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said.

"No problem."

"And Star," Beast Boy caught Starfire's attention, "Sorry I was so unhelpful." Starfire nodded with a smile signing to him that he was forgiven. He started out the door.

"Oh and Beast Boy," Shelby caught Beast Boy's attention, "Let her come to you. She's meditating the she will come talk to you." Beast Boy continued out the door and went to the common room where he started watching tv. About an hour later, Raven walked in.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked. He turned around and saw her. He then patted the seat next to him signing for her to come sit. She took the offer.

"I'm sorry. I swear, I made a mistake. I'm sorry I lead you to believe that I was trying to have a serious moment. If I could do it all over again, I would," he said very apoligetically.

"After thinking about it, it was so stupid, as usual, but I forgive you anyways," Raven said with no emotion on her face. Beast Boy got a huge smile on his face.

"You know Shelby and Star are watching us, right?" Beast Boy said.

"Believe me, I know," Raven said as she used her powers to bring them in. Shelby and Starfire were struggling.

"You think you could just listen in, huh?" Beast Boy said with a smile, "We can both sense you!"

"Alright, if you put us down we will leave y'all alone," Shelby negosiated. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and Beast Boy nodded.

"Okay," Raven said dropping them to the floor. They both wimpered then scampered.

"Now where were we?" Beast Boy said, taking Raven into his arms. They both leaned forward and kissed. The new toaster blew up behind them. **(A/N: The poor toaster. It doesn't get a break!)** They didn't care. Once broken the kiss, Beast Boy hugged Raven tightly. Raven returned it a little softer.

Everyone went to bed about an hour later, all sad since Shelby was leaving in the morning. In the morning, Shelby stood in the common room waiting for her sisters to pick her up. She was saying her goodbyes to everyone. She gave Robin and Cyborg a high five and recieved a bone-crushing hug from Starfire. She said goodbye to Raven, knowing she does not enjoy being touched. Then came Beast Boy.

"Still afraid of me?" Shelby asked.

"Nope. I think I'm good," Shelby laughed and gave him a hug which he gladly returned.

"We still on for next weeks pizza?" Shelby asked.

"Of course," Robin said.

"Good deal," Shelby said before they saw her sisters pull up in a convertable, "That's my ride!"

They followed her down to meet her sisters.

"Wow," Beast Boy said as he saw two other girls who looked excactly like Shelby. The three laughed and had a group hug.

"Hi, I'm Lea," one of the three said.

"And I'm Madi," the other said. The Titan's introdused themselves.

"Well, hate to leave, but I have a job to quit," Shelby said, "See y'all next week! And no worries about the inspection, y'all passed."

Everyone laughed as the three got into their car and drove off.

"Man, I'm gonna miss her!" Cyborg exclaimed, "Even if we are going to see her next week."

"Well, it's not forever," Robin said.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg went inside leaving Raven and Beast Boy together.

"So can I take you out once again tonight?" Beast Boy asked.

"You have a date," Raven said with, yet again, a rare grin. Beast Boy smiled right back.

**Okay, THE END! You decide, Sequile or no sequile... Please Reveiw!**

**~IP**

**(P.S.- Shelby is somewhat my character. But I'm not one of those people who puts themselves in the story. But she does have my name and my sisters names. Yes, I'm a triplet and we are identical. It's never been anything special to us though...)**


End file.
